1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn-conveying system, in particular to a yarn-conveying system in the route consisting of a fine spinning process, a rewinding process, and a weaving process.
2. Prior Art
In general, spinning yarns produced by a fine spinning machine, in particular by a representative ring spinning frame, are wound on a bobbin to be doffed in the form of "cop". The amount of yarn per a piece of cop is small owing to the mechanical restriction of said ring spinning frame itself. Accordingly, cops are once conveyed to a rewinding process to be rewound in the form of a cone package or a cheese package of the appointed size and shape by means of "a winder" and in this time the defects of yarns such as slubs, thick portions, and the like contained in yarns are removed. The packages having yarns rewound thereon in the above described manner are packed up to be transported to the textile manufacturing factories and then yarns are used as weft yarns of weaving machines of a type without shuttle, for example a rapier type weaving machine, fluid weaving machine, or the like, or fed to a warping machine to be used for warping warps.
Although such cop-conveyance and package-conveyance are effective for the mass production of little kinds of textile goods, they are not efficient for the production of many kinds of textile goods of a small quantity in the factory, where the operations are continuously carried out from spinning to weaving, since the packaging and the conveyance are complicated.